The real me?
by freeshooter-Toni
Summary: mina is just your average girl... but when something happens. she find's out that the she quite who she thought she was ! This is also on my booksie page   twilight enthusiast  :
1. Chapter 1

_**Thump! **_

__**What was that? **

**I turned off the shower and put the towel round me.**

_** Thump!**_

__**I opened the bathroom door and walked out into the hall. My feet left a trail of moist footprints on the ground as I walked. I opened the door to my room and walked in to find a huge, pale, red eyed man sitting expectantly on my bed. "Who the hell are..." a hand clamped over my mouth forcing the rest of the sentence back into my lungs. **

**"Get dressed" the pale guy sitting on the bed said in a blank but stern voice. Who the hell are they? I was pushed forward reluctantly by the guy behind me: his hand moved from my mouth, but there was no point on screaming. I grabbed a pair of shorts from my wardrobe and a t-shirt from my draw, then slipped them on with the towel still round me ( I'd put everything else on when in the bathroom ) then I looked to the other bulky red eyed guy in the doorway who was talking to the guy on my bed. I made a dash for the door, knocking past the one standing in the way. They both looked startled by what I had done and ran after me. I reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the front door only to find two other large guys standing outside, they stared at me with confused expressions. I ran passed them and they too chased after me, but I didn't get far before a hand was round my chest crushing my ribs "get off me!" I screamed and struggled against his grip and I could hear grunts of slight pain from him as I elbowed him repeatedly. "Stop it!"****his voice was calm and strong and i instantly recognised it... Felix! I felt his grip tighten as he reached into what seemed to be his pocket and pulled something out. Then suddenly he placed a sweet smelling cloth over my mouth and nose. Oh crap no! I knew what this was and I knew what it did. I would slip into a sleep in about 5 minutes... every breath I took would weaken me. I tried to pull away from him but he was to strong. Dry Tears rolled down my face. I should have known! He dragged me backward effortlessly towards the house... my body went limp on him as the drug started to take effect: everything went blurry and all noise faded into the distance. Then my eyes closed as I was surrounded by nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Reality slowly came into contact with me. It was like a pair of curtains had been drawn letting the light flood in. Except in this case, it wasn't trees that greeted me and it wasn't lovely bird's I could hear. My eyes flung open to find a pair of not so pleasing red ones glaring back. I immediately realised that it wasn't an ogre at all... it was the concrete block named Felix "What you starring at?"i moaned but all he gave me back was the 'Felix' smirk, and then he looked towards a dark figure standing in the corner. The figure moved forward and a small beam of light hit their face causing the skin to shimmer and glisten. "Ah I see your awake now "the figure took another step forward revealing them self...Demetri! He grinned as what seemed to be a hiss seeped its way through my teeth, I gasped, shocked at what I had just done. "Look I don't know why I'm here, but I'm pretty sure it's just a stupid game or something" I tried not to sound worried, which obviously failed! These two had been following me round for weeks now and I only knew their names as I was very good at hearing. I had realised it was Felix at the house but not Demetri! What if they're perverts! "Interesting" Demetri chirped. He starred at me until he could see that I was uncomfortable, and reached for his something in his pocket. He pulled out a mobile phone and dialled a number... not the sort of thing you'd expect from a guy wearing an old fashioned grey cloak. I was yet to look around my surroundings, and was surprised to find we were on a plane! "We've landed and are just about to leave" Demetri was talking on the phone, and it was obvious he was talking to somebody of high standards. We'd landed. Where? Felix stood up and forced me out the seat. Then he threw me over his shoulder! "Felix put me down!" I shouted. This was not good! He laughed as I kicked his chest in attempt to hurt him (like that was going to work)

After getting of the jet we (they) walked through a hanger to a black car. The air was quite mild and the sun was out. Demetri opened the door and got in. Then Felix dumped me onto the leather chair and squeezed in next to making sure i couldn't go anywhere. There where to others in the car , they were at the house too. One of them looked like a teenager short-ish brown/ black hair and the other was bulky and had brown hair defiantly older. Everything was silent in the car for the rest of the journey... until the car stopped and I was yet again forced out the car and made to walk wedged in between Felix and the other large guy. We stood outside a large almost medieval building then the younger looking guy opened two large doors as I entered a stone corridor, each footstep echoing of the floor. I looked around. Everything was very dull and dark. I stepped was shoved into a small lift with what sounded like 80's music. Hmm Silence. Then a sudden _ping_ as the door's opened. A woman sat at a desk and smiled at us. What was there to smile at! Then a younger girl stood in front of us... she had blonde hair and also had red eyes. She looked scarily like the other young guy who was standing with Demetri. She pushed open the doors to reveal a huge stone room, shaped like a dome. Three pale men sat on tall chairs at the back of the room. One had long blonde hair; the other two had brown looking hair. The one sitting in the centre stood up out the chair and walked down the steps toward us. Smiling with his hands clasped together. "Ah! Guillelmina, we meet at last!" he sung this and clapped his hand. Okay he knew my name (everyone called me mina for short) the other two looked at me with blank faces. And Demetri and the others were silent. " Guillelmina, we welcome you to Volterra" 


	3. Chapter 3

Felix POV

We'd arrived at the small house. Santiago and Demetri took the back door whilst we stood guard round the front. She was in the shower, which meant it was easy to get inside without her hearing too much. It had been only 2 minutes before we heard a shout from inside. But it had been cut off half way through the sentence. "Let's hope we don't have any trouble" I laughed. "Yeah I know" Alec replied. He was one of the youngest in our group along with his sister Jane. Jane had decided to stay behind as she had said that she would probably get too annoyed. Yep that was Jane all over! The front door flung open, and me and Alec just stared in disbelief as a teenage girl ran out past us. Crap! I knew there was going to be trouble. I darted after her. She was fast but I caught up after a few seconds. I wrapped my arm around her "get of me!" she screamed as she struggled to get away. She kept elbowing me repeatedly which hurt a little causing me to moan a bit "stop it!" I tightened my grip on her and reached into my pocket. We all had been given a cloth covered in a drug just in case anything like this happened... I placed it over her nose and mouth and she started to fight even more. Great! I dragged her back toward the house. The others could have helped but I was always the one who had to handle these situations. She started to get weak and her body became limp making her hits barely even a tap. I'd reached the house and the others laughed. Then she let out a cry as her eyes closed, all her weight was resting on me. She was heavy but still very light. I walked over to the car and lay her lifeless body on the chair then climbed in. Her head rested on my leg, using it as a pillow. "Well that was good" I smirked at the others. "Yeah you was wrong about not having trouble" Alec seemed to be loving the fact that I was wrong.

It hadn't been long before we reached our private jet. I got out and lifted mina over my shoulder. She felt like a sack of potatoes. We boarded the jet. We always had it dark inside with only a few beams of light coming through. I placed mina down of the chair and sat down opposite her. Demetri was sitting in the corner starring out the small window and Santiago was sitting down the aisle with Alec... I relaxed into the chair. This was going to be a long flight


	4. Chapter 4

**Felix POV part 2**

We'd landed. It had almost been 4 hours and mina was still out! Not a sound had come from her. Demetri was standing in the corner. And Alec and Santiago were doing the same thing they'd done for the entire journey... Nothing! I noticed a small moan and looked towards mina. Her eyes were open now and she looked extremely unimpressed "what you looking at!" she moaned which made me smirk trying not to laugh. I looked to Demetri who had also noticed she was awake he took a step forward into a small beam of light that made his perfect skin glisten ever so slightly. Mina was staring at him too. "Ah I see your awake now" he chirped. He stepped forward once again revealing himself. A sudden hiss came from nowhere, I looked to mina... It was her! She looked completely surprised at what she had done "look I don't know why I'm here, but I'm pretty sure it's just a game or something" she sounded like she was trying to hide her worry. "Interesting "Demetri starred at mina, he was obviously starring her out. One of his 'games' then he picked up his phone and rang Aro "we've landed and are just about to leave" that was my queue. I stood up and forced mina up out of her seat. Then I threw her over my shoulder. "Felix put me down!" I ignored her plea and carried on down the stairs. We walked toward the car, Alec and Santiago where sitting quietly inside when Demetri opened the door. He climbed in then I placed mina down and climbed in next to her. It was obvious she was uncomfortable as it was very cramped. Nobody talked for the rest of the journey, talk about awkward!

We finally reached volterra and I again pulled mina out the car. She reluctantly walked this time! She was in between me and Santiago. Alec opened the door and we entered. Ah home at last! It felt good to hear our footsteps on the floor again. We reached the lift and I pushed mina in. I hated this lift! It always sends you into an eerie silence. _Ping__**! **_The door opened and we were greeted by the secretary. I smiled at her. A small blonde figure emerged in front of us. She looked annoyed as soon as she saw us. Then she opened the doors. Yep Aro will be his over the top ... "ah! Guillelmina, we meet at last" yep just as I presumed. He clapped his hands with joy! Mina looked worried that he knew her name. Well we all knew it... i don't think she knew that either. I looked at Demetri and smiled. He tried to hold back a laugh. Jane still didn't look impressed but she was always like that. Alec was staring at mina. As if he was looking into her thoughts. "Guillelmina, we welcome you to volterra" he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec P.O.V

The door flung open. But it wasn't Demetri or Santiago. It was mina! I froze and so did Felix. This was an unexpected surprise. She had long brown hair and a pale complexion and her eyes were a honey colour. Her eyes met with mine, and then ... she ran. Oh god! I ran after her quickly followed by Felix who darted past me. It was only because he had longer legs that he reached her first, his arm wrapped round her waist as she let out a scream "Get off me!" she elbowed him repeatedly and it was obvious it was hurting him a bit. HA I never thought I'd see the day when Felix got hurt by a girl...well any other girl except Jane. "Stop it!" he sounded rather calm, but he was obviously frustrated with her struggle. Well this was going well. Demetri and Santiago had arrived outside now and were just starring at what was going on. Felix reached into his pocket producing the cloth everybody had been given and placed it over her nose and mouth. Her cries where muffled by his huge hand as he slowly dragged her backwards. Mina was surprisingly strong. It had shocked all of us. Her body went limp on Felix as the drug took full effect. She looked peaceful in a strange way! I walked to the car and got in it. Followed by Santiago "Ooo I saw you" he laughed "what?" I was confused. "You were starring deep into her eyes" he was enjoying this, "you like her don't you" he asked. I didn't want to play his stupid game... so what if I did? Demetri and Felix got in the car too. And if I did Aro wouldn't be impressed!


	6. Chapter 6

Mina P.O.V defiantly

Who were they and what was volterra? I looked around the room tying to find an escape route. I could make a run for the door and then to the lift, the doors would close before they reached me! Nobody was paying attention and the guy who had spoken before had sat back down. This was my chance. I turned and ran through the doors. I heard a group of moans and what sounded like growls coming from behind me. The lift was in sight doors already open. I turned my head to see Felix and the other bulky one running to, soon after Demetri and the young boy. Oh dear they looked pissed off. I entered the lift and rapidly pressed the button for 1st floor. Why weren't the door's closing? They were getting extremely close now, Felix reached out to grab my arm... this was it he was going to take me! Then suddenly just as he was about 2 seconds away from me, the lift doors closed. Oh my god I took large gasps of air, but doing so never actually felt like it helped. I could run for miles on end and I wouldn't be tired. And I could hold my breath for well as long as I wanted and never felt the need to breath. I'd always said I was just different. Like with a gift. My train of thought was interrupted by the _ping of_ the lift. Ok now what? Err run? Run where? It soon came to my attention that this was not planned out properly. I hadn't noticed the lift shutting and going down to where Felix and the others were waiting. Yeah defiantly time to run. My feet automatically kicked in, I ran for the exit._ Ping!_ Oh dear not good, Not Good "your making this worse for yourself mina!" it was Demetri, he sounded amused by what was going on. "If you do get out of here, where are you planning to run to?" he was right. Where would I run too? "We'll find you anyway. What a shame!" I wasn't going to stop here not now. Felix and Santiago were gaining on me. I reached the tall doors and pulled. They screeched open. "You leave us no choice mina" he shouted as I ran out into the fresh air.

Demetri P.O.V

Mina was running for the main exit "your making this worse for yourself mina!" I couldn't help but laugh at her. She actually though she was going to get away from us! Me! "If you do get out of here, where are you planning to run to? I asked making her stop. Felix and Santiago stopped too "We'll find you anyway. What a shame!" just as i thought she'd hand herself over she started running again. Felix and Santiago looked determined as they too started running. The doors flung open and she looked at me once again "you leave us no choice mina" I shouted in my disappointed voice trying one last time to make her change her mind. Then she ran through the doors. Felix and Santiago followed close behind. She wasn't going to get far... not on my watch! I let out small growl, and ran out after them.


	7. Chapter 7

Mina P.O.V

The wind rushed past my face. The streets and houses made it finding an escape very tricky, more so because Felix and the other guy were still chasing me. I was way ahead of them but if I tripped up they'd get me. I frantically looked for some sort of exit. I turned into another long street and ran down it, only to find myself at a dead end. Why did his happen to me! "Mina! You may as well stop running" Felix sounded like someone out a horror movie. I laughed at the thought of Felix putting an axe through a door and poking his head through saying 'here's Felix'. They'd seen both seen me now and walked slowly towards me. Err where could I go? Darn it, why was I so slow! I could jump up and grab the ledge of the wall. "Now we can do this the easy way? Or, we can do this the hard way" it was the other guy talking now. He also had the smirk of a pervert. I Jumped for the ledge but didn't need to grab it as I landed perfectly on top of the wall "I think I'd like it the hard way!" I laughed, Felix growled as I jumped down off the wall and started running. This was actually quite funny. They we're pissed off beyond word's and I was to blame. What did they want me for?

I'd only been running for a while before I noticed I wasn't in the small village anymore and that I wasn't being chased. They must have turned back or something. I'd reached a forest and had my mind set on resting for a while (not that I was worn out) so I sat down by a tree. The sun light hit of my skin making me gasp in shock at what I saw. My skin glistened and shone like thousands of tiny crystals had been stuck to it. I remembered Demetri's skin on the jet. It did the exact same thing that mine was doing... hmm freaky. A twig snapped making another hiss seep through my teeth. Why did I keep doing that? "Hmm weird isn't it" I heard Demetri's voice but he wasn't there. I turned to find myself face to face with Felix's fist. It slammed into my face causing me to fly backward as land against a tree. My head made a horrible cracking noise. "You didn't have to hit her that hard!" it was Demetri. "Yeah I know but..." "You still didn't need to hit her that hard!" Felix was trying to argue his point. "And she's a girl!" Demetri sounded like he was disgusted at what Felix had done and frankly so was I. "he has a point, she is a girl Felix. Oh God! You hit a girl!" it was the other guy speaking now. "Shut up Santiago." Ha Felix had failed at arguing his point. I could now see that Demetri was standing by me, I couldn't understand what he was saying. My eyesight went blurry. Then I was dragged into nothing ... again!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke to find myself being carried bridal style by Santiago. He was talking to Demetri and Felix.

"Don't you think she's stunning!" he asked.

They obviously hadn't realised I was awake.

Demetri chuckled and looked to Santiago." yeah. Yeah she is" Felix nodded in agreement.

Had I just heard correctly? They thought I was good looking!

"Thank god she's asleep" Demetri sounded relieved when he said this. He smiled and looked down towards me. His eyes widened as he noticed I wasn't actually 'asleep as he thought. I lost my balance and fell out of Santiago's arms. I landed on the floor, starring at them; they glared at me with confused expressions.

"You pervert's!" I screeched, slowly moving backward. Suddenly a growl ripped through the trees causing Felix, Demetri and Santiago to hiss in sync. What was that?

"We've got to go... NOW" he spat this and emphasised the 'NOW'.

Santiago bent down to grab my arm but I kicked him sending him flying backwards. I noticed a figure of a person looming next to a tree starring at us. Next to them was what looked like a huge...? I could believe my eyes. Was this some sort of prank? I looked again and saw it again. It was a huge wolf! The person took a small step forward, revealing their face; it was a man. He lifted his finger and pressed it against his lips, telling me to keep quiet about him being there.

"What you starring at?" Demetri inquisitively asked. He went to turn round but I stood up making him turn round.

"Nothing... I wasn't looking at anything" I snapped trying to make myself sound pissed off.

"The mutts are coming!" Felix looked impatient. Santiago grabbed my waist. This couldn't happen again. I made the choice to scream. Suddenly four wolves leaped through the air and landed on the floor and they pounded toward us. Demetri, Felix and Santiago hissed. I punched Santiago making him let go of me. They just stood there completely frozen. Should I run? Before I had decided on what to do the man I'd seen before scooped me up. He looked about 24, had short black hair and his skin was a dark olive complexion.

"Shhh!" his voice was soothing and sounded slightly foreign.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We'll answer questions later... there's a lot you need to know" He sounded calm.

Demetri growled when he saw me being carried by the man and jolted forward but one of the wolves snarled and leaped in his way. Demetri took a step back and starred at me with his red eyes. I looked away not wanting to look at the pervert. One of the wolves stood infront of us, it had light brown fur and gorgeous deep eyes. The man stopped and put me down.

"Climb on" he pointed at the wolf infront of us. Wait he expected me to get on this wild wolf! He must be mad!

"go on he's not going to harm you" he sounded genuine so I jumped aboard. my hands grabbing onto some fur for support.

"whats your name?" I hadn't yet found out what his name was.

" I am Sunay, and this is Aasim" he laughed. Okay the wolf had a name? Sunay nodded at Aasim and I nearly fell as Aasim jolted forward, sprinting into the woods. it was like he wasn't touching the ground. Each step barely touching the floor. Where to now? I could only hold on and wait to find out where I was going.I felt like I could trust Sunay, there was something about him. And what did he mean when he said there was a lot I needed to know ?


	9. Chapter 9

Mina POV

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was heading as my head was full with thousands of questions. So I was shocked to find the three wolves from before and another wolf running with us. There was one in front of us, one behind and two either side. They'd created what looked like a box around us. Where were Demetri, Felix and Santiago? Had the wolves killed them? My thought was interrupted as Aasim slid to a halt. We had arrived at a huge modern house in the middle of a small field. The door opened and a woman walked out. She had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes with an olive complexion.

"You must be mina" she smiled.

I nodded "yeah"

"Come inside" she gestured to the door. I slid of Aasim and followed her inside. The walls were white and red matching furniture and bar area. Wow! They had quite a place here.

"Have a seat" she laughed and pointed at the red sofa. I walked over and sat down.

"My name's Rita" she smiled

"Ah I see you like our house, bit to red for m liking but the boys wanted it so..." She rolled her eyes, and walked over to the bar.

"You want a drink?" she pointed at a can of coke. I shook my head. I was thirsty but not thirsty for coke?

"Hiya" I heard a voice say. I turned to find a girl about my age walking down the stairs. She smelt good? My throat felt like it was burning and my head started throbbing.

"Mina, are you okay?" I heard Rita say but my eyes were set on this girl. She smelt SO GOOD!

"Mina!" my head snapped round so I was starring at Rita.

"Are you alright" she asked but I didn't answer.

"Your eyes! Oh god they're dark" she sounded worried. I couldn't take it any longer. The fire in my throat was so strong. A growl ripped through my teeth making the girl freeze.

"Shit! Linda, run!" she screamed as I leaped over the chair landing just behind Linda. She ran out the door and I followed. My body had been taken over by my senses. I jumped, flying through the air silently. Linda turned round to see where I was. I landed in front of her making her scream.

"Sunay!" she cried. Went to leap at her but suddenly I couldn't see her or hear her. Everything was white, like it had been covered with a blanket. What had just happened to me? My throat still throbbed, but I could think again. The last few minutes had been a complete blur. My sight was returned and I could hear again. What the...? The boy from 'volterra' was standing in front of me.

"Don't worry I'm not here to take you... "He reassured me. I looked round where I was. We were back in the house and everybody was standing round me.

"My name's Alec" he laughed. And held out a glass of what looked like dark red paint.

"What the hell is that?" I laughed

"Just drink it!" he pushed the cup forward into my hands. I lifted it up and smelt it. Oh god it smelt amazing so I started to drink it. Every drop seemed to cool my throat. I finished it in less than a minute.

"What was that" I gulped felling a lot better now.

Alec just stared at me, with a 'don't know how to say this look'

"Well...?" I asked again

"It was. Erm... blood" he said looking like he'd said something bad, which he had!" B...Blood" I gasped in horror

"yeah" he smiled he sat down on the sofa. Then gestured me to come and sit down.

"Look you need to know something..." he sounded really serious so I listened

". I don't know how to say this" he huffed" but Erm. Yeah you're kind of a v..."

"V? What? Spit it out "I was frustrated by his stop.

"Your Erm... a vampire" he said in a calm voice.

"What!" was this some kind of joke?

"You a vampire... I know it sounds stupid but sunay will explain everything. Right now I've got to get back to volterra! Otherwise I'm dead, well I'm already dead I mean in trouble... yeah I'm going now" he stood up and smiled before walking out the door. What he had said was playing over and over again in my mind. I was a vampire!


End file.
